


Joker

by Suberr



Category: Pet (Anime 2020), ペット
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：弘树x司6话以后，只看过动画和漫画剧透（虐得好带感啊（嚎叫没有手感的OOC
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa
Kudos: 6





	Joker

**Author's Note:**

> cp：弘树x司  
> 6话以后，只看过动画和漫画剧透（虐得好带感啊（嚎叫  
> 没有手感的OOC

司没有错过面前的少年脸上微妙的表情变化。果然还是个小孩啊，只要一放松下来那股心力就会转移到另一个地方。他也有过无法控制的时期，那时无论任何一个与林相似的背影，陡然上升的独占欲都能将他周身撕碎。

他也曾是林的pet，他很明白如何饲养一只pet。

“做吗？”司伸手抚上少年的大腿。

但弘树拼命摇头，“不，现在的司需要休息。”

“和弘树拥抱对我来说就是休息哦，”司微笑道，“你清洗了我的‘山’，我们进行了那么深的精神交汇，我自然也会想要肢体接触，弘树你不这么觉得吗？”

他刚刚亲手摧毁了精神的归属之地，将幸福的山分给自己的人。再也没有能够休息的地方，那么身体怎么处理都行。他抱着同归于尽的决心去见山父，所以才会提前嘱咐桂木将遗体送回金鱼店。

pet不能没有山父。弘树不能没有司。

司从领口一粒粒解开纽扣，这是许可的标志。弘树眼前一亮，狂热的吻便落满司的全身。少年还是一如既往喜欢从额头亲到嘴唇，从耳朵舔到脖颈，再一寸寸咬遍皮肤，直到上面泛出红印才满意，就像在领地上留下标记那样。

“司，我喜欢你。”

这是他教给少年的咒语，一定要让做爱的对象充分体会到自己的心情，直到愿意无条件接纳自己。弘树是个听话的pet，每次都会不厌其烦地说。

“弘树是好孩子。”司揉了揉少年的头发。

“司不要离开我。”

“我这不是回到你身边了么。”

我想摧毁林。我想摧毁我自己。我想被摧毁。我不想被摧毁。我想死掉。我想活着。所以我才命令桂木转移我的身体。

因为我相信弘树一定会千方百计救我。

pet不能没有山父。弘树是我的鬼牌。

Fin


End file.
